


One hell of a party.

by PurpleMoonAboveUs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Good Friend, I Tried, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, No honorofics, Only attempted, Police Officer Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Protective Suh Youngho | Johnny, Rated M for Swearing, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Tattoo Artist Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, protective lucas, still in school though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonAboveUs/pseuds/PurpleMoonAboveUs
Summary: A party is been hosted.Ten will go to prove that he is over his ex.Taeyong will go to have fun and forget his now reality.Lucas and Johnny will go to protect their crushes and save them.Everyone will realise that this is not just an ordinary party as it will shift their lives.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Original Male Character(s), Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Original Male Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. Going to a party?

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am writing and finishing a fic even if I have two infinished drafts that are staring at me. But I wanted to write so Luten, so here I am. This fic doesn't have that much smut to be honest, I am still not confident enough with my smut writing. I found the plot that I wrote surprisingly satisfying for now so maybe I will add some later.  
> There are still no honorofics as I am still not confident enough, spare me please.
> 
> If there are readers who haven't read any of my fics, welcome <3  
> I only post complete works since I will certainly leave them unfished if they are incomplete, so you will see an ending. The work will be split in chapters to be easier to read.
> 
> Some disclaimers:  
> 1)This work isn't aiming to insult the kpop idols in any way, it is just fiction.  
> 2) I have no idea how the police or laws work so you will see some gray spots that I am sorry for.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> PurpleMoonAboveUs.

“So we are going to Namgi’s party? Are you sure about that? Because he is your ex, if you remember.” pointed out Taeyong chewing his drink’s straw.

“Of course honey, you know I don’t miss a party and you know that I am over that man.” said Ten with a smirk. “Besides Namgi is rich so he is going to held it somewhere fancy. There will be drinks, music and hot guys.” purred the man. “But do you want to come? I don’t want to drag you there unwillingly.”

“I want to come, it is after the last week of exams and I want to go out and have fun.” said Taeyong.

“And you might find someone to fuck.” smirked Ten.

“Not gonna happen.” deadpanned the other.

“Come on, I know you want it, after he shot you down you are not yourself anymore.” whined Ten. “Is there something else you are not telling me?”

“No, everything is fine, I just want to have fun with you, Mark and Yuta”, smiled the man.

Ten looked at him silent for a minute; like he was trying to read his mind, but eventually he gave him a smile and rubbed his shoulder. Taeyong let out a sigh, relieved. He really didn’t want to say anything, he can deal it on his own.

“Ok we will go and I promise I won’t ditch you and go fuck some guy.”

Taeyong huffed “Like this isn’t going to happen. Besides Wonho will be there, there is no way you won’t disappear with him, you horny bastard. I am glad that Yuta and Mark will be with us.”

Ten smiled silently agreeing. “Well Johnny, Lucas and Jaehyun will be as well and many others too. You won’t be lonely. Namgi invited also half of the other university as well and he told that everyone can bring whoever they want. So, Lucas, Johnny and Jaehyun will definitely come.”

\--------------------------------///////////--------------------------------------------------

“Johnny, Lucas you guys are coming?” said Mark sipping his coffee.

“Of course they are,” said Jaehyun with a smirk “Their boos are going to be there.”

“They are not our boos, Jae.” said Johnny.

“Well you can ask them to go as your dates and the problem will be solved.” pointed Yuta, “But you guys are too much of pussies to do it.” Jaehyun turned to give Yuta a high five, the both of them smiling.

“Ten is a free spirit, he doesn’t do boyfriends. Ever since that breakup he isn’t himself anymore and judging that he broke up a year ago, it was a bad one..” answered Lucas.

“And Taeyong had his heart broken a few weeks ago so I don’t want to rush it, he is still hurt.” said Johnny ruffling his hair. “I knew that guy was an asshole from the first time that I saw him but he had a crush on him so I couldn't say anything.”

“Tell me about it.” muttered Mark but no one could hear him, he made a promise to Taeyong to not tell a soul, but he could see how hurt the other is and he is not sure how long he is going to keep his mouth shut.

Mark and Taeyong knew each other since they were little, then Mark left for Canada after junior high school and they lost contact. Eventually he returned to study here at the same university and they met again. Mark found himself a boyfriend, Yuta and he made friends with Johnny and Jaehyun. Taeyong became good friends with Ten and when he met Mark once again they all became friends. Taeyong trust him enough to tell him his trouble.

Yuta must have heard him muttering to his own, so he turned to look at him.

“Is everything alright baby?”

“I am fine.” said Mark giving him a small smile.

“You are thinking again about the course? That professor is an asshole, it is not your fault and you know it.” said the man

“Yeah, you are right, he is an asshole.” lied Mark.

“But it won’t hurt if you ask them guys, you are not doing anything to make them notice you as love interests.” continued Jaehyun talking. “You two are some of the best guys that I know, smart and handsome. You have to demonstrate your assets.”

“Jae is right, you have to conquer them, standing here doing nothing won’t help. Why don’t you ask them tonight at the Korean barbeque?” said Mark.

“Mark is right tonight is perfect.” agreed Yuta.

“Ok, I will give it a try.” muttered Lucas.

“Fine with me.” said Johnny. “But don’t be relieved, we know that we are going to fail.”

\----------------------------------///////////////-------------------------------------------

“Ohh, how missed this.” said Taeyong, his mouth stuffed with grilled meat.

“Korean barbeque after exam season is the best.” said Mark his eyes sparkling.

“So we are all going to Namgi’s party?” asked Jaehyun. Everyone nodded, too occupied with eating.

“You are coming as well, Ten?” asked Lucas looking at him. He knew how heartbroken the other one was when they broke up as he went to his apartment at midnight with tear stricken eyes. The air was howling outside, flashes of lighting appearing on his window.Lucas didn’t say anything he just pulled him into his embrace and hugged him until he fell asleep.

“I am going to be fine, puppy. There are so many people there so I won’t see him and I will find someone to have fun.” said the man with a smile.

“Wouldn’t it better if you went with a date because your ex is a bit of a bastard?” that’s what Lucas wanted to say but the voice in his head told him that it was impossible. “Ohh, I see.” was what he eventually said. Jae and Mark looked at him with a glare, Yuta mouthed “Pussy” to him with a smirk. He rather be a pussy than a heartbroken man, he thought.

“And you Tae? Are you going alone? said Mark.

“Yeah, I am going with you guys. I don’t want to find someone, I just want to have fun.” said the blackhead, moving the piece of meat around his plate with his chopsticks.

Johnny looked at the people who told him to ask Taeyong with a raised eyebrow and a look saying “Told you so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Back with another chapter!!  
> The work will be updated every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, until the work is done. Once again the work is complete so you don't have to worry about delays.
> 
> Thank you each and everyone who read it and gave it kudos! It means a lot to me!
> 
> The rating is M mostly because the guys swear a lot and there are the warnings of course from above.
> 
> I know, this is a small chapter, but the next scene is important so I want to post it on its own.

“Johnny man, is something wrong? Did you have an annoying costumer?” said Mark looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah you look like you are thinking about something, what’s up? The coffee shop isn’t doing well?” said Yuta.

Johnny took off his apron and sat down on a chair. He had just closed the coffee shop for the public except Jaehyun, Yuta and Mark who often drop by to chat.

“No, the coffee shop is getting even more popular. This was a special case.” he said. The three men raised their eyebrows in confusion.

That moment Lucas entered the shop with a frown as well. Johnny had put the closed sign up in the wall but the guys knew that they can drop by anytime. He also sat down with as sigh.

“Ooh, here comes another one.” pointed Jaehyun, “What’s wrong with you guys? Come on, off with it, someone better start talking.”

“Ten’s ex dropped by today, you know that the coffee shop is fairly new so it was his first time” Johnny began, the others nodded in agreement not to interrupt him. Lucas was looking at him with an interest. “He doesn’t know me because we haven’t me before, I saw him from afar and from the pictures Ten showed me. Besides we all know how Namgi didn’t want to spend time with us. Now I really don’t mind because that man is a piece of work, he was telling his friend about how he knew that Ten was going to come to the party, because he is not over him and that they certainly going to fuck. The highlight was that he will record them having sex and threaten him to be his bitch if he doesn’t want the video to go public, because apparently he is not over the sex. I know that Ten is mostly over him, but I don’t trust him if he gets drunk.” said Johnny.

“So he is thinking of videotaping Ten because he is eager for a good fuck?” said Lucas with flame in his eyes. “That asshole.” he growled. “No we are not going to let this happen, Ten is already over him, I am not going to let that fucker come near him or touch a single strand of his hair. We all know that he is way too stubborn to not go to the party.”

“I am now glad that they broke up.” said Mark. “That man is toxic, he was the one who cheated on him and kicked him out and now he wants him?”

“You can never predict those bastards, remember the rumor about Namgi threatening his exes with some tapes, but it was quickly covered by him, I will ask around just in case.” said Jaehyun.

“I am not letting him go as a single guy at the party.” said Lucas with a frown. “I will pick him up and we will come together. Maybe seeing us together the people think that we are boyfriends”

“That the best thing to do, I don’t trust that man either.” said Johnny.

“I think you should pick Taeyong as well.” said Lucas looking at him. “You guys noticed that Taeyong is even more quite these days? He reacts different when he is tired but right now he looks a bit sad.”

“Now that you are pointing that out, I saw him being skeptical at KBQ last week.” said Yuta with a frown.

“Well, I learned why. His ex-crush did something awful to him.”

“What do you mean?” said Jaehyun.

Mark looked at Lucas silently biting his lip.

“ I had a special case as well today.His friend wanted a tattoo so he came by the shop. Haechan had a day off, so I did it for him no big deal.” said the man. “Apparently the man has been spreading rumors that Taeyong is a nymphomaniac, boasting about how the whole dance department knows. And the man doesn’t know me as well so he let it all out.”

Johnny slammed his fist on the table with bared teeth, “I knew that man was a motherfucker from the first time that I saw him, he will be dead when I get my hands of him.”

“This is one of the rare times that I heard John swear and be pissed,” said Jaehyun astounded. “Taeyong seems okay though, I didn’t see him that depressed.”

“That’s because the rumors started at exam season and he didn’t have to go to the university that often.” blurted out Mark.

“And you know that baby because?” asked Yuta with a raised eyebrow.

“Because he had told me about the rumors and made me swear to keep it a secret.” confessed Mark. “I was telling him to tell you guys, but he didn’t want to and I didn’t want to say anything without him knowing. I am so sorry.”

“I kind of get him, I wouldn’t say to my friends that there are rumors about me being a nymphomaniac.” said Yuta. “But we know that he is not. Why would that motherfucker say that?”

“I know the answer to that.” said Lucas with a smile. “Apparently the ex-crush has a problem down _there_.”

“You mean that..” said Mark with wide eyes.

“He has an erectile dysfunction, he can’t get a boner. The man was telling his friend about how he and Taeyong were making out on his bed and he couldn’t get aroused. Taeyong looked at him confused so he had to confess about his problem and told him he can’t satisfy him, so they broke it. However, he hadn’t told anyone else about it and he didn’t trust Taeyong. Fearing he will tell his secret, he decided to spread that he was a lying legspreader to protect his dignity.”

“That…. is so stupid.” said Jaehyun shaking his head. “Taeyong knows how to keep his mouth shut, unlike him, he wouldn’t go around telling people that Jaejun has a problem.”

Johnny nodded with a frown, wrapping his arms in front of his chest.

“So he is impotent.” stated Mark “I knew he was too perfect.”

“Well, thanks to him, now everyone is going to whisper behind his back something that isn’t true at the party. We have to reveal that liar.” said Johnny. “I will stay next to Taeyong that night. I will drop by his place to ask him to be my date.”

“You know I wanted you guys to have the guts to ask them out in different circumstances but I guess that works as well. This is going to be one hell of a party.” said Yuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter as well, I hope you like it as well!!  
> See you on Wednesday.  
> Comment down below if you have read any other works that I posted, I am dying to know.
> 
> Until then, lots of kisses and remember you are amazing!  
> PurpleMoonAboveUs


	3. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO the views doubled in two days.. THANK YOU.  
> I really didn't expect many views since the summary sucks so thanks!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!!

In the early morning Taeyong didn’t want to lie on the bed as always, besides he couldn’t sleep, these nightmares were getting the best of him. He dressed and decided to stop by Johnny’s coffee shop and have one of those delicious coffee donuts. A smile appeared on his face imagining his tall friend’s surprised face and breathtaking smile when he sees him. Heat rose on his cheeks at the image, he still couldn’t get over him. However seeing how Johnny was treating him like a friend he decided to move on, but unlucky as always the man was a piece of work. Jaejun spreading those rumors about him, made his heart break.

Inside the coffee shop he could feel some stares on him and some whispering, they might be university students as well, he decided to go to the register and order his donut quickly. The register didn’t have anyone behind so he thought that Johnny went to the back to bring something. The coffee donuts were placed on the glass display and Taeyong mouth started to water.

“Well, isn’t that Taeyong?” said a cocky voice making Taeyong flinch. Oh, how lovely. He locked eyes with Jaejun and his two friends. “Did you come here to flirt with the owner? You are really shameless Taeyong.”

Jeajun was such a sweet guy when he met him, he was so handsome and seemed really caring. Taeyong decided to date him because he didn’t look like those cocky ones he used to date. But Jaejun had a problem, he didn’t trust Taeyong that he will keep his secret so he decided to protect himself. He recalls the first day of the exams when everyone in his class were staring at him, whispers and giggles echoing in the walls. A few guys asked him if he can spread his legs for them as well and the blackhead started panicking. The exam passed with a blur. Thankfully Taemin , a favorite senior of his, took him for a coffee somewhere quiet and told him about the rumors. The youngest wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole. The first thing he did was lay on his pillow and cry.

And he was ready to do the same thing, but he decided he was growing sick of it and gave him a glare. If he won’t fight back, it is never going to end.

“The owner is my friend, Jaejun, I came by to support him.” he said.

“Ohh and spread your legs for him like you usually do?” the man answered with a smile.

Taeyong’s eyebrows twitched in anger. The whole coffee shop has gone silent, listening to their conversation and Taeyong had enough playing the good guy. They think that he is a legspreader, fine he would be the worst one.

“At least he would do something about it, unlike you and he is way bigger.” he answered with a smile. Jaejun’s face was priceless, his eyes widened for a moment but he masked it away with a frown. “I thought to keep it a secret, but I changed my mind.”

“None would believe you.” said the man.

“Don’t be so sure about that.” smirked Taeyong.

That moment Johnny appeared from the back room carrying a tray of fresh baked pastries, when he saw Taeyong he gave him a smile and passed them to the employee that was following him. Taeyong couldn’t resist giving him a smile back but Johnny could see that his eyes were misty looking, like he was ready to break anytime now. Seeing that he was talking with his ex-crush, he decided to take action. He pulled the shorter in a hug, baring his face in the other hair, smelling the blueberry scent. Taeyong sighed in his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. He really needed that hug. Johnny could feel the entire coffee shop looking at him but he didn’t care, right now Taeyong was his priority.

“How is my Yongie? You came by to grab a coffee donut?” the shorter nodded in his chest making Johnny chuckle glad that it looked like a sweet moment. “Did those guys do something to you? “ he said turning to look at the guys trying to look intimidating. It seemed to work, because he could see Jaejun visibly gulp. “If you are not going to buy anything, I suggest you to leave.”

“We are here to buy something.” said the man.

“Then the register has a person behind it now, so go ahead and order.” said the coffee shop owner with a smile but the group of friends knew better, they could see the fire emitting from his eyes. They walked to the register and muttered their orders.

Taeyong pulled his face from his chest, feeling better to look at him. He mouthed a “thank you” to him and Johnny mouthed “go with the flow” back to him and gave him a peck on the forehead. The shorter melted at the gesture, closing his eyes.

“So, the date is still on for tonight right? I will pick you from your place.” said the man with a smile. He knew that the asshole could hear him.

“I look forward to it, Johnny.” said the shorter, purring the other’s name slightly.

“Dongyoung, put a coffee donut and a chocolate croissant in a paper bag.” ordered the man. Donyoung put them on a paper bag and gave them to his boss.

Johnny gave Taeyong the paper bag with a smile. “These are on me, now go and get ready, I will pick you up at 9.” He gave him a pet in the butt to make the scene more real.

“Thank you Johnny, I will see you then.” said the man with a smile and exited the coffee shop.

“I feel sorry for you, that man isn’t trustworthy.” said the asshole with a smile.

Johnny closed the distance between them, he was one and half heads taller than him, and gave him a threatening scowl. The man gulped soundly and his friends looked scared as well.

“I have known Taeyong for 3 years and I don’t know you at all, to me you are the one who is untrustworthy. Since you took your order, I suggest you to go, along with your pets, now that you head is still on your body.” he said with a deep voice.

The man nodded silently and he left alone with his friends. Dongyoung looked at him with a shocked smile. “I haven’t seen you so pissed boss.” said the man.

“Well some people succeed to get on my nerves.” He turned to look at the silent costumers sitting on the chairs with a raised eyebrow, taking the hint the costumers started talking again.

“So that was Taeyong, the man you don’t stop talking about?” said his employee.

“Yeah that’s the one. The bastard that left with his pets is his ex-crush who is spreading rumors that he is a nymphomaniac.” Johnny said as he return behind the register.

Doyoung looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “There is no way that is real, he seems such a sweet and nice person. Nymphomaniac doesn’t suit him.”

“Tell me about it.” said the man thinking about Taeyong with a lovesick smile. “He is so funny and always rushes to help someone when they want his advice.”

“You are whipped.” chuckled Doyoung.

“Guilty as charged.” said the boss raising his arms up.

\-----------------------------///////////////////////////----------------------------------------

“He is a keeper honey.” said Ten munching the chocolate croissant. “You should definitely consider going to the party as his date. Johnny really likes you.”

Taeyong blushed nodding, “I haven’t see Jaejun that scared before, you know I flirted with Jaejun so that I can get over Johnny but it really didn’t do anything. Instead he said told everyone that I am a nymphomaniac.”

“Ohh honey, why didn’t you say to me anything?” said the man rubbing his shoulder.

“I didn’t want you guys to know. It isn’t that good.” said Taeyong looking at his fingers.

“Still, we would have done something about it.” answered the man. “We are going to help you and I am not listening anything. Now we have to go and make you beautiful for your date ok? You need new clothes and how about dying your hair?”

Taeyong nodded with a smile. “I was thinking that silver would look great on me.”

“Of course it would, now let’s go, I need a new pair of pants.”

\---------------------------------////////////////////-------------------------------------------

Getting ready had taken some extra time for Johnny. He let himself soak in the water, he shaved, put some cologne and it took him hours to pick his outfit. Eventually he sent to the group chat asking the others to help him put an outfit together.

Markie:

You better put on a shirt and leave some buttons undone; Taeyong goes nuts about it, especially when you put the blue one ;-)

Yuta:

And those grayish blue tight jeans that make your thighs and butt look good, as again said by Taeyong >-)

Johnny:

He says these things to you?! 0-0

Yuta:

Yeah he lets them slip sometimes when you are out of reach. ;-)

Jae:

Guys, let’s not forget the jacket that is the same color as the jeans, he talks about it as well, as for shoes put on the Vans that he gave you as a birthday gift. He is going to love it.

(\\____/)  
( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)  
\╭☞ \╭☞

you’re welcome

Markie:

OH MY GOD YES!! Slick your hair as well, show your forehead, trust me ;-)

Johnny:

Ok guys, I will trust you.

Jae:

OH AND DON’T FORGET THE CONDOMS!!

(╭☞ ￢ v ￢ )╭☞

Yuta:

YES, USE THE ONES I GAVE YOU!! THEY ARE GREAT.

Johnny:

SHUT UP!

I AM GOING TO GET READY

I HATE YOU

Markie:

We love you too!

Johnny threw his phone on the bed and went to his closet to pick the outfit and of course his stupid friends were right and of course he looked hot as hell with his hair slicked up. He cursed looking at his phone, he was running late so he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and left his apartment. After a five minute drive, he arrived at Ten and Taeyong’s apartment; thank god there was no traffic. He sent Taeyong a text that he was waiting outside. He started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel starting getting anxious, because at that moment he realized that he had a date. With Taeyong. Taking a deep breath he turned to look at the entrance door of the apartment, but the breath got stuck in his throat as he saw the man walking to his car.

Taeyong shouldn’t look this good and dying his hair silver was an amazing idea. He was dressed in a pair of white pants and a lilac and blue tie dyed flowy T-shirt with white jacket. His chest was adored with a couple of chains and he put some piercings on, one was long accentuating his long neck. His eyes were lined with black kohl making them pop. The pair of eyes was looking at him intensively as well, ranking his frame up and down.

“Hey Yongie. You look great.” said Johnny with a smile. “Dressed up for me?”

“Well aren’t you my date?” said the man with a smile. “And you don’t look but yourself either, I am sorry that I have to drag you in this mess.”

“It’s okay, I really wanted to take you on a date to be honest.” blurted out the man.

“You wanted to?” said the man with wide eyes. “I really wanted to go on a date with you as well.” said the man looking at his fingers. “But I didn’t know if you liked me and I didn’t want to break our friendship.”

“Well then, we are both idiots, because I was thinking the same thing” chuckled the man. “I am glad we worked it out.”

The smile that Taeyong gave him was very sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats enough for now, I will upload the next one on Monday.
> 
> Until next time, lots of kisses and remember you are amazing!
> 
> PurpleMoonAboveUs.


	4. Unwanted Encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much everyone for the views and the kudos!!  
> I hope you like this one as well!! 
> 
> Fun Fact: this scene was the reason the fic was created.  
> Alternative title: PurpleMoonAboveUs thirsting over Lucas.

Ten locked the apartment, he was a bit late, but he is always fashionably late, this perfection takes time. Taeyong had already left and Ten made sure to slip some condoms in the inside pocket of his jacket. He knew how strong the sexual tension between Taeyong and Johnny is and he was mostly sure his roommate won’t return back at night.

When he reached the side street in front of his apartment, he saw a familiar car across the road. Cursing he decided to walk away, but the driver was faster as he got off the car and ran to him with a smirk.

“Were do you think you are going, love?” said Namgi.

“I am not your love, for about a year now.” spitted Ten.

“Come on, I know you are coming to my party, so that’s why I came to pick you up.” said the man reaching to grab his wrist, but the other slapped it away.

“I am coming to your party yes, but I am coming because it’s just a party, I am coming to have fun.”

“You thought that you wouldn’t see me?” smiled the man.

“You invited so many people I was sure that I wouldn’t. You can leave now.”

“Then how would you come to my place? I saw your roommate getting in a car when I arrived.”

“I could always come with a bus or a cab. I am not leaving in the woods Namgi.” hissed Ten.

“You aren’t intimidating to me at all love, besides we don’t want to spoil your beautiful pants now do we? I am dying to take them off.” said the man biting his lips.

“You really think you are going to get in my pants? You have high hopes for yourself.”

“Come on I know you can’t resist me. You wanna fuck me.”

“I stopped wanting to fuck since I found you moaning with another man, in our shared apartment, if that rings a bell of course.” said Ten trying to keep his voice calm. "Looks like the only one who could get over the break up is you not me Namgi."

Namgi gritted his teeth and grabbed his wrist pulling him closer.

“You are coming to me, even if you like it or not.”

“If you don’t let go, I will scream and you know how loud my screams are.” said Ten, anger bubbling in his chest.

“Scream all you want, no one will hear you.” hissed the man.

That moment a loud motorcycle was heard coming closer. The motorcyclist did a sudden turn and hit the paddle of water that was on the road, splashing Namgi, since his back was facing the road. The man cursed letting go of Ten and turned around to glare at the motorcyclist who stopped in front of them.

“You fucking asshole, look what have you done! This is Gucci.”

The motorcyclist seemed to not bother answering him and took off his helmet, revealing a smirking Lucas. Ten’s eyes widened seeing his best friend sitting on the motorcycle dressed in a leather jacket, a sleeveless shirt that was a bit low cut showing his tattoos and dark skinny jeans with motorbike boots. He looked delectable and Ten liked what he saw.

“Did you hear me? I am talking to you?” continued Namgi getting closer to the motorbike.

Lucas looked at the man and hopped off the bike. The man gulped when he saw how taller the other was.

“ Oh I did hear you.You got what you deserved, you touched my babe and you didn’t let go even if he didn’t want to.” Lucas growled and Ten shivered at the voice. Okk, new dirty thoughts for my fantasies, he thought. “Don’t touch him again do you understand?” continued the tall man and Namgi nodded. Lucas turned and looked at him with a smile. Ten smiled as well, happy that Lucas came by to pick him up and save him.

“Hey babe, sorry I am late. There was traffic.” said the man with a soft voice wrapping his arms around Ten’s waist. “You look delicious, I like you in maroon pants.” said the man with a husky voice, diving to give him a slow kiss on the neck and Ten couldn’t resist closing his eyes and drowning in the others scent. More dirty thoughts are incoming. “I am your boyfriend for tonight ok? I am here to keep you safe, smile like I said something sweet” Lucas whispered to his ear. The blonde let out a small smile, his heart thumping. Namgi looked at them silently and Ten was sure he was pissed. The taller man pulled away from him and turned to look at the ex.

“You are still here? Do I have to know you? Babe is he important?” said Lucas, his arms still around the others waist.

“I am Namgi. You are coming to my party.”

“Ohh you are the party host? Shouldn’t you be at the party greeting the guests?” said Lucas with a smile. Ten noticed that he dyed his hair a mulberry purple.

The man opened his mouth to speak but he didn’t have anything to argue so he glared at him and went to his car. He looked at them when he sat down and closed the door. Lucas returned the intense stare and the blonde was sure the temperature got lower. The car sped up and disappeared in the road.

“Man was he persistent. Are you alright baby?Are you sure you still are going to go to his party?” said Lucas with a worried expression.

“I am fine puppy, thank you. I want to go, it's one of the biggest college party and just seeing Namgi's expression as I am having fun. Maybe this will help him give up,eventually.” smile the other.

Lucas gave him a smirk and tightened his hold around him to pick him up and sit him in the motorcycle. Ten let out a yelp surprised at how Lucas effortlessly picked him up. He could feel how strong his chest was with his palms. Oh, this is bad but he had enough material for his fantasies now.

“We shouldn’t be late now,” said the man. “I know that you fixed your hair but you should wear a helmet.”

Ten noticed that Lucas has brought another helmet just for him and let the tall man put it on him with a smile. After putting his own helmet on, he hopped on the bike and started the engine.

“You better hold on me or you will fall off.” said the man, his voice muffled from the helmet.

Ten wrapped his hands around the others waist and hold tight. The rest of the route he didn’t say a thing, trying to calm his beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Wednesday!  
> Until then, lots of kisses and remember you are amazing!  
> PurpleMoonAboveUs


	5. It was karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is the chapter with the tag Attempted rape, it is not something to grafic but I wanted to work just in case.
> 
> Thank you for you constant love and support!!
> 
> Enjoy Reading!!  
> And also please don't repost/translate without my permission.

“What took you guys so long?” was the first thing Yuta said when they arrived.

“My ex dropped by my house and offered to take me here. He was trying to be chivarlous but I knew better. Very persistent also.” said Ten

“What?” asked Taeyong with wide eyes. “Did he touch you?”

“He grabbed my wrist but Lucas saved me. He came by with his motorcycle and picked me up. He was my hero.” he said patting the taller man’s arm.

“You took out your motocycle from your garage? It is your precious, you never let us ride it.” pouted Mark.

“Well none of you except my baby.” smiled the taller man looking at Ten. Ten gave him a bashful smile.

“Your baby?” repeated Johnny lifting his eyebrow, Taeyong smirking next to him.

“Yeah, the only thing that made Namgi leave is because we pretended to be boyfriends and because Lucas embarassed him.” said the blonde.

“Well it mustn’t be that difficult for you, you are always treating each other like boyfriends.” pointed Jaehyun.

“Are you sure your okay with that? You are now stuck with me, you can’t flirt anyone.” said Lucas rubbing his nape with his palm. Ten smiled to him grabbing his hand.

“I am okay stuck with you besides who said I won’t be flirting?” he winked. “Now let’s go grab a drink, shall we? I promise I won’t give you something alcoholic.” he said pulling the stunned man towards the drink stand.

“Do you think they will be a couple by the end of the night?” said Yuta.

“I don’t think anything will change, Lucas isn’t that brave.” answered Jaehyun.

“You wanna bet 50?” smirked the Japanese man.

“Sure, you are on.”

“Guys you shouldn’t bet on our friends on getting together.” scolded Taeyong. Yuta and Jaehyun looked at him with a frown. “You should bet if they are going to fuck or not this week, which is going to happen considering how Ten is looking at him.” said the man sipping his drink “Wanna bet 100?”

“They won’t “ said Jaehyun and Yuta unanimously.

“Well I also think that they are going to fuck. Hey Yongie, what should we do with 200?” said Johnny looking at him.

“I can think of something” smirked the man making the other smile.

“Guys get a room” chuckled Mark.

“Not going to happen.” said Johnny, wrapping his arm around the Taeyong’s waist.

That moment a voice was heard from the speakers.

“I like to put the milk first then the cereal!” said the voice making the guests laugh “Hello everyone!!”.

“Oh, that's definately Namgi?” said Ten holding a drink in his hands as returned with Lucas.

“I am the host of this kickass party and this is a confession booth!! So if anyone wants to make a confession they can come inside the house and spit out their confession in a special booth. The confessions are mostly anonymous but there is a camera in case someone feels brave enough to reveal his face. You can watch the open confession on the TV in the centre of the yard. Have fun!” said the man. After that people started confessing, some people revealing themselves on the screen. Some people confessed to their crushes with the camera on and they were new couple which was great.

“Shall we try it?” said Yuta with a smirk.

“Not in the mood.” said Johnny, Taeyong nodding next to him. “Hey Yongie you want another drink? I will be right back.” said the tall man when the silver headed man nodded to him.

The open bar was fillers with a variety of alchoholic drinks perfect for anyone who wants to destroy their liver, though the cafe owner. Johnny was in the middle of pouring a drink from the stand when he heard a familiar voice.

“Come on man, it will be fun.” said a voice.

“No way will they understand that this is you, besides you won’t say what the rumors are and you won’t turn on the camera.” said another.

“You know something you are right, besides I have the majority of the university in my side and I am rumored to be a sex machine.”

Johnny froze realizing who the man was. That was Jaejun. He sounded a bit tipsy.

“Go then, we will wait for you here.” said Jaejun’s friend.

Johnny didn’t turn to look at them so that they won’t recognize him,. An evil thought appeared on his mind so he rushed back to the group. This was his opportunity. This was the only way, Taeyong's name is cleaned.

“Hey Yongie, can you hold my drink for a minute?” said the man.

“Sure, is there any problem?” asked the man confused.

“None whatsoever, I will be right back.” said the man running inside.

“What happened?” asked Mark.

“I have no idea.” muttered the silver head looking at Johnny running inside the house.

That moment a voice appeared on the speaker saying a confession.

“I am rumored to be a sex machine, but in reality I can’t get a single boner. I lied and blamed the guy I was having a thing with to make myself better.” But everyone in the yard gasped as the TV lit up in the middle of the confession revealing Jaejun with his eyes closed. Hushed whispers were heard all over the place as Taeyong looked at the TV stunned.

“Oh he is fucked.” muttered Yuta with a giggle.

That moment Jaejun opened his eyes, he must have heard the commotion. He widened his eyes when he realized that the camera is open. His two friends appeared on the screen trying to get him off the camera’s view.

“Come on man we have to go.” said one.

“But the camera was off.” said Jaejun looking at the camera frozen.

“You are a bit drunk maybe you didn’t realize it.” said the other. “Now let’s go home.”

The three people disappeared on the screen for a minute only for Jaejun to appear again.

“Fuck it, since the cat is out of the bag. I am sorry Taeyong.” said the man and disappeared once again from the screen. Taeyong dropped the cups on the ground as the crowd erupted once again. Ten and Mark appeared next to him on each side.

“Are you alright honey?” said the blonde.

“Did this just happen?” muttered the man looking at the now black screen.

“Yeah, Jaejun accidentally confessed.” smiled Mark. “Your name is cleared.”

Taeyong let out a huge smile, his eyes misty looking. “Finally, I am glad.”

Mark and Ten hugged him for a minute, rubbing his shoulders and let him go.

“It was about time it happened, you didn’t deserve this treatment Tae.” said Ten.

“But I am still not convinced that the camera opened by him. His friends were with us and the camera is a few feet away from him. He couldn’t have bend over to turn it on.” said Jaehyun scratching his chin.

“Calm down Sherlock.” chuckled Yuta.

“No, love he is right.” said Mark astonished, looking at his boyfriend.

“So you are saying that someone else did it.” said Taeyong with wide eyes.

“Come on guys, you don’t know who did it?” answered Lucas with a smirk. The rest of the group looked at him with confused looks. “And you are saying that I am stupid. Who is missing?”said the man.

“No way!” shrieked Mark.

That moment Johnny appeared from the crowd with a triumphed look on his face.

“Well that was quite a show wasn’t it?” smirked the man.

“Dude, you did it?” asked Mark with a smile.

“I overheard him and his friends when I went to get the drinks. I wasn’t facing them so they didn’t notice me. His friends were egging him to confess for fun. I have to admit, it kind of was.” smirked the man.

“That was evil.” pointed Yuta.

“No, it was karma, I just helped it, switching on the camera. He had his eyes closed, so he didn’t see me. I hid when his friends appeared.”

Taeyong gave him smiled and gave him a hug. Johnny hugged him as well with a smile.

“Thank you Johnny.” said the shorter.

“You are welcome.” said the taller as they pulled away “Now that he is out of the way, will you be my boyfriend?” The rest of the group gasped in delight.

“I would love to.” answered the man in a heartbeat. Johnny caressed Taeyong’s cheek with his hand and dived in to give him a kiss. The shorter sighed into the kiss wrapping his arms around the others neck. They kissed for a couple of minutes.

“Finally!!” said Mark. “Now you and Ten have to confess and everything will be fine,” he said turning to face Lucas.

“Where is Ten?” asked Lucas with frown.

“Ohh, he said to me he needed to go to the bathroom. He left when Jaehyun was talking.” said Mark

“But doesn’t it take too long for him to go to the bathroom?” asked Taeyong when the couple pulled away.

Lucas scanned the crowd, panic starting to build inside him.

“I don’t see that asshole, either.” growled the man and the rest of the group looked at him with wide eyes. Without a moment to spare he ran into Namgi’s villa. The group followed him as well, judging from the tramping he heard behind him. He climbed the stairs two at the time, they other following close. He stopped at the corridor for a minute looking at the closed doors trying to figure out where the blonde was only to hear a familiar scream.

“That is Ten.” whispered Taeyong behind him with wide eyes. The group found the room the shout originated from, the door was closed.

“NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU BITCH!” said another voice.

“That must be Namgi.” growled Johnny.

Lucas grabbed the handle to open the door but it was locked from the inside. Not hesitating he told the others to back away and along with Johnny they slammed their bodies into the door. The door’s hinges screamed and broke at the force. The door fell on the floor with a bang.

Inside the room a sight of Ten lying on the bed with the asshole ex on top of his trying to hold him down. Ten’s shirt was ripped open and he looked terrified. There were two of Namgi’s friends inside looking at them, one was holding Ten’s legs in place and the other was holding a camera, filming the whole thing. Simultaneously, Yuta attacked the man with the camera with a kick on the ribs making him bend down and Mark grabbed the man’s camera, Johnny and Jaehyun pulled the other man who was keeping the Ten’s legs in place and tackled him on the ground, Lucas grabbed Namgi from his shirt collar and gave him a punch cornering him on the floor and Taeyong pulled Ten up and gave him a hug, trying to soothe him. The blonde hugged him back with shaky breaths.

“Are you alright?”

“I am fine now, you guys were right on time.” said the blond with a smile, his breathing getting slower.

“How fun, are you raping your exes if they don’t say yes?” commented the mulberry haired man with a growl. “How dare you touch my boyfriend?” said to the man, giving him another punch.

Namgi tried to gave a smirk but his broken jaw didn’t let him.

“He wanted it.” he said

“He doesn’t look like he wanted it.” said Johnny looking at Ten who was still hugging his roommate. Ten was looking at his ex with a glare, slightly shaking.

“I know you, you are the coffee shop owner.” muttered the ex stunned.

“Correct, and I heard that you wanted to videotape him. This is not a thing to discuss in a public place you know.” said Johnny. Him and Jaehyun were still keeping the other man down.

“And we also have the camera.” said Mark. “How long will they go to jail, Jaehyun?”

“This is attempted rape as I see it.” said Jaehyun to the three men. “So definitely 2-7 years.” he said pulling out his cuffs. “Now I don’t want any resistance or it will be used against you.”

“You are a police man?” said the man who was forced down the ground by Jaehyun and Johnny.

“That’s right and since you are three, I will have to call my seniors.” said the man pulling his phone. “Everyone keep them down,” ordered the man before making a call.

A few minutes later the police arrived at the scene, the sirens blaring across the neighborhood. Police men cuffed them up and pulled them out of the house. The group was interrogated at the spot. Lucas had wrapped his leather jacket around Ten’s frame because the others' was ripped as well as the jacket and stayed closed to him all the time as they interrogated them. Ten didn’t protested at all, instead he hugged him tightly, putting his head on his chest as he told the policeman what happened. All the guests were ordered to leave and Lucas knew this will be a memorable party to them.

Namgi’s parents appeared, his father telling him that he was growing tired of him and that he won’t help him and his friends. Jaehyun also found some USBs at Namgi’s room names written on each one, looks like that wasn’t the first time he was doing it and the police had enough evidence to put him and his friends behind bars. Finally the police left along with Jaehyun and the three men, since he had to write a report. The group split and went their ways. Mark and Yuta returned to their place and Johnny and Lucas drove Taeyong and Ten back to the apartment.

“Thank you for driving me, Johnny.” said the man with the smile, when the car was parked in front of the apartment.

“You are welcome, Yongie, is Ten alright?” said the man

“He is fine, we got just in time, he screamed so someone could hear him. He looks relieved now that his ex is going to rot in jail. He told me he is going to get a good night’s sleep after this long. He seemed not to get off Lucas as well, I am glad that they got closer, but I didn’t want it this way.” said the man.

“I didn’t want it either. I am glad that he will be okay though." The couple stared at each other for a moment not knowing that they were both thinking the same thing. That they didn't want to part. Johnny cleared his throat and a blush appeared on Taeyong's cheeks.I guess I have to go, I will text you tomorrow?”

Taeyong gave him a bashful smile, “Yes, I will text you tomorrow," but he didn't move out of the car.

\--------------------------------------------////////////////--------------------------------

Lucas stopped the motorcycle in front of the apartment. He got off the bike and lifted Ten up gently and made him stand on the pavement. Ten didn’t protested, he liked it very much, way too much. He gave him a smile after taking off his helmet.  
“Are you going to be alright? You want me to stay?” said the taller man.

“Yes, right now I am at my best. I never felt such freedom for a long time. I will finally sleep.”

“That is great to hear. I am glad that you are safe.”

“Taeyong told me that you were the one who realized that I was in trouble. Thank you Lucas, you are my hero.” The smile Ten gave Lucas was blinding, making the taller’s heart melt.

“You are welcome, I saw that you ex was missing which was weird, he was dancing on the platform all night and he was gone so it wasn’t difficult to put the two together. Afterall he is an attention whore.”

“That's true.Looks like you did your boyfriend duty perfectly.” chuckled the blonde.

“I was worried about you, I didn’t do because we were pretending to be boyfriends.” said the man taking off his helmet. “I did it because I like you, more that a friend.” said the man looking at Ten intensely.

Ten looked stunned for a second but gave him a small smile closing the distance between them. Lucas took a few steps back, leaning against the bike. Arms were wrapped around his neck, the smell of cinnamon evading his nostrils and a pair of soft lips was pressed against his. Ten was kissing him. It took a couple of seconds for Lucas to kiss back, putting his hand on the others waist, coaxing him to open his mouth with his tongue. A moan was heard from the shorter, getting even closer, their chests were touching. The blonde realized that Lucas’ lips were incredibly soft and he tasted like the non alcoholic fruit punch he was drinking at the party. When they pulled away to breath, Ten’s eyes were glassy with need and Lucas mind run to images of the blonde sprawled on the bed under him with the same expression.

“I really like you too, Lucas. How about we go on a date sometime?” said the man.

“A new Thai restaurant opened close to the tattoo parlor, would you like to go there?” said the other rubbing his nape with his palm. 

“That sounds great.” said the man. That moment a cold breeze made him shiver.

“I think it’s time for to go inside and sleep. You had a rough night” smiled the man rubbing Ten’s shoulders with his palms. “I will text you tomorrow about the date ok kitten?”. The blonde blushed in the nickname, Lucas made it sound differently, more erotic. The other smirked at Ten's reaction.

“Goodnight Lucas.” said Ten, not resisting giving him a peck on the lips. What can he say? He was already addicted to his lips.

“Goodnight.” said the man putting his helmet on. “Give me the jacket when we meet ok?”Ten nodded as he saw Lucas drive away.

A warm feeling bloomed on his chest and Ten realized that he was happy after a long time. Countless one night stands gave him nothing but pleasure and some comfort. But Lucas was comfort himself, and always wanted the best of him. And now that their feelings were mutual he was the happiest ever. Another cold breeze reminded him that he had to go inside. He pulled the leather jacket even closer to his skin, smelling Lucas’ cologne trying to figure out what was the smell. He saw that Johnny’s car had left and Taeyong approaching him. His hair was disheveled and his lips were puffy and red. Ten looked at him with a smirk.

“Let me guess, make out session in the car?”

Taeyong nodded with a blush, “He couldn’t let go. And you look the same as me.” smiled the man, “Looks like Lucas knows how to kiss.”

“He does indeed, I am sorry I ruined your date honey.” apologized the man as they walked to the entrance door of the apartment.

“Nonsense, I am glad that nothing serious happened to you.” said the man.

“I am glad as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a big chapter wasn't it? Unfortunately I won't post in Friday since I have some projects to complete, so I hope this will satisfy you for a while. I will see you on Monday!!
> 
> Until then, lots of kisses and remember you are amazing!  
> PurpleMoonAboveUs.


	6. Sexual Tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who was patient enough and didn't hunt me down with torches and sticks. I hope the weekend found you well, safe and healthy.
> 
> This chapter is a little fluffy and I couldn't resist introducing another couple.

It wasn’t surprising Namgi and the others were thrown to jail. Other people who were involved as well with Namgi spilled the truth to save their sorry asses but the police didn’t gave them much of help.The police contacted the people who appeared at the previous videos and they gladly confessed everything to them. Ten’s blood started to boil as the victims were telling their stories.They all seemed so glad to be finally free from their past and Ten was happy for them as well. He had to appear in court and he had the chance to meet Namgi’s otherexes and he saw how psychologically affected they all were. One of them had a child and Namgi was the father but it wasn’t willingly. The worst thing of all was that one of them didn't appear at all, as he was dead. It was revealed that he killed himself but his family never knew why he he did it. The family appeared to thank Ten and the group for helping putting his spirit at ease at last. 

He realized what could have happened if he didn’t left his ex that day a year ago, if he finally broke and returned to him and what would happen if Lucas didn’t appear on time and save him. Speaking of Lucas, the victims thanked him and the group for finally catching Namgi red handed and kept telling Ten that he was a keeper, as if he didn’t know that already. Jaehyun got the praise he deserved and a metal of honor as he helped reveal a bigger scandal involving pornography without consent.

After Namgi’s imprisonment, Ten’s life seemed to return to its usual routine with the addition of Lucas as his boyfriend. If Lucas was a great friend then he was an amazing boyfriend. He took such great care of Ten, taking him to places with amazing food and if the blonde wasn’t in the mood to go out, Lucas wasn’t complaining, instead he was cuddling with him on the couch watching movies. Ten could clearly see now how toxic his relationship with Namgi was and his friends could see how happy he was. Taeyong was telling him that he was literally glowing and Ten answered that he could say the same thing about him.

Ten was so happy how Johnny was taking care of his roommate as well. Even if they weren’t that obvious, they preferred to keep it PDA, the blonde could clearly see how they loved each other from their soft touches and fond looks. However, he could see that something was bothering his roommate and no matter how Taeyong was trying to hide it, he could see it.

The group decided to gather at Johnny’s place for pizza and drinks. It’s been so long since they gathered together as a group, Johnny’s coffee shop was getting even more popular, Lucas became the owner of the tattoo shop since Kun decided to move to China and open a new one there. Ten, Taeyong, Yuta and Mark were busy with university and Jaehyun had exams in the police academy.

Johnny decided to invite Doyoung as well, most of the group had already met him and hang out with him, especially Taeyong since he was dropping by the café often. Jaehyun, though, hadn’t met Doyoung that often; only sometimes at the café and that was the highlight of the night. Jaehyun appeared in his formal police uniform as one of the higher ups had birthday so there was a celebration at the academy and he came straight away without going home to change. Everyone whistled, telling him how handsome he looked, the uniform was hugging him in all the right places. Doyoung was looking at him with wide eyes; words had died in his throat. Ten and Taeyong were looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“Doyoung are you alright?” said Taeyong with a smile on his face.

Doyoung woke from his stupor that moment, “I am fine.” he muttered looking on the ground.

Johnny came closer smiling that moment with Jaehyun next to him. “Jae let me introduce you to my trusty employee Kim Doyoung, he is studying to become a literature teacher. Doyoung this is Jung Jaehyun one of my close friends and he studying to be police officer as if the police uniform didn’t ring a bell. He also received a metal as he helped reveal a dangerous scheme a while ago.”

Doyoung stood from the couch and reached out his hand to give the other a handshake. The police trainee seemed to notice him that moment as surprise trickled through him but he masked it quickly as he shook his hand.

“Wow, how small the world is, we meet again.” said Jaehyun smiling, no he was smirking.

“I am kind of glad, I didn’t have time to properly thank you, you left in a hurry.” said the man.

Taeyong raised his eyebrows, “Is Jaehyun smirking?” he whispered to Mark who was sitting next to him. “Is Doyoung flirting?” was what Mark answered.

“So you guys know each other?” said Johnny with raised eyebrows, looking amused.

Doyoung realized then that they weren’t alone and his cheeks turned pink. “Yeah, remember that I told you guys that I was attacked by a molester in broad daylight a year ago? Jaehyun was the police trainee who saved me. He left quickly so I didn’t have time to thank him properly or know his name.”

“It is fine, I was doing my duty.” said the man rubbing his hand on his nape.

“That’s amazing Jae, Doyoung kept telling me how you appeared at the right time and rescued him. You really are his hero.” said Johnny with a smile making Doyoung blush more. “Now how about we sit down?”

“Sure, could you lend me some clothes? I didn’t have a chance to drop by my place and change. I really don’t want it to get wrinkly.” said the man smoothing his uniform jacket with his palms.

“Sure, I will lend you hangers as well.” said Johnny taking him to his room, Yuta going to the kitchen for the first round of drinks with Lucas.

That moment the rest of the group turned to Doyoung who sat down with a sigh.

“You better start talking.” demanded Ten with a smile.

“It’s nothing important, like I said Jaehyun saved me.” said the man looking at his hands.

“Yeah but he saved you a year ago, you still remember him so he is important.” stated Taeyong.

“And you were seriously flirting with him, you almost purred at him.” pointed Mark.

“Ok, OK, I have a crush on him. He had the body of a god and he was so sweet helping me because I had a small panic attack after the incident. He told me to speak out at all times and seriously this advice helped a lot this year.” said Doyoung with a sigh.

“So when are you going to ask his number to go out and fuck him?” said Ten with no ounce of shame. Doyoung choke on his drink at the blunt statement and Taeyong gave his roommate a glare. “Come on you all saw that Jaehyun was flirting back right?”

“Yeah he certainly had his iconic smirk, but it didn’t look like the one he gives to people at the clubs. I think he had a crush on you too. He seemed a bit bashful.” smiled Mark.

“Really?” the other three nodded smiling, “I will give it a try then, I guess” said the man.

Later Jaehyun appeared with a tight black T-shirt showing his toned chest and sweatpants, Mark and Taeyong knew that he was doing it on purpose eyeing him with raised eyebrows.Taeyong knew that his boyfriend had larger clothes and that was definately an old one that was buried somewhere in Johnny's closet. Doyoung visibly gulped at the sight.

The rest of the night passed in a blur with lots of drinks and homemade food courtesy from Taeyong. When they decided the party to end, at the ungodly hour of 5 in the morning, Doyoung and Jaehyun were nowhere to be found. Doyoung has gone to the restroom and Jaehyun had gone to take his uniform from Johnny’s closet.

“They have been gone for 5 minutes.” said Mark with a smile.

“Oh no, I don’t want them to fuck on my bed thank you very much.” said Johnny.

“You want only you and Taeyong to do so right?” said Yuta with a smile.

Taeyong sputtered in embarrassment giving the Japanese man a punch in the shoulder.

Needless to say, they found Jaehyun and Doyoung heavily making out against Johnny’s bedroom wall, not his bed thank god. Doyoung had tangled his fingers in the other’s hair and Jaehyun had lifted him up so the other would wrap his legs around his waist. They didn’t seem to hear the others enter.

“Way to go Doyoung!” chuckled Ten.

“Fucking finally!” said Yuta. “The sexual tension drew me nuts!”

The couple quickly separated from each other, Doyoung was blushing and Jaehyun was smiling. They left together quickly; most likely they went to continue somewhere private. Taeyong was the only one who stayed with Johnny for sleepover. Lucas of course returned Ten back to his home. He lifted the blonde from the bike, it was a habit now, and placed him to stand. Ten took off his helmet and gave him a smile, the taller couldn’t resist giving him a soft peck on the lips urging the other to close his eyes from the sweet kiss. The blonde wrapped his arms around the others neck, and closed the distance between them hugging Lucas, the said man wrapping his arm around the small waist pulling him closer. The air was chilly, it was winter and Lucas’ chest was so warm against his cheek.

“You have to get inside baby, you are going to catch a cold.” said the man.

“The house would be so cold, it is warm here.” whined Ten. “Would you like to come inside and warm me up?” he said lifting his face from his boyfriend’s chest to look at him with a smile. Lucas gulped sensing the double meaning. “Aren’t you tired?” he said. That moment the other yawned looking like a sleepy cat making Lucas smile. “Yes, but the house is cold and Taeyong isn’t inside. I really don’t want you to drive this late at night again, stay with me, there is the pair of pjs you forgot the other time. I want cuddles.” pouted the man. “Okay, okay, you know I can’t resist the pout. Let’s go inside.” The smile Ten gave him would light the whole universe forever.

They didn’t spoke that much later, they change to their pjs, Ten wore only a big shirt that little tease, they brushed their teeth and lay on the bed. The blonde closed the proximity between then, putting his face on the others chest. The mulberry head smiled and gave him a kiss on the hair and whispered goodnight to him. Ten knocked out instantly his breath fanning on the others shirt. Lucas tries to not to touch Ten's naked thighs, trying not to get a boner. He closed his eyes scenting the others hair and eventually slept when the sun appeared in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of this chapter, I might do an one shot decribing the molester accident but I am not sure yet, yell me at the comments if you want this to happen.
> 
> We are getting closer to the end of this fic so the next one will be on Friday.  
> *Hides behind the chair* Please don't kill me...
> 
> Until then, lots of kisses and remember you are amazing!  
> PurpleMoonAboveUs


	7. Seduce him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I almost forgot to upload today...😅 😅   
> Sorry about that guys... don't kill me...  
> So the next chapter is going to be the last one and wow how time flew past so fast.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the views!!

“Did you have a nice time with Johnny honey?” asked Ten with a sly smile.

“It was nice.” said the silver haired man poking his ramen with his chopsticks. “We cleaned the house, cuddled and fell asleep.”

“I am sorry, I didn’t actually hear the sex part.”

“There was no sex part” said the man blushing.

“No sex part last night?” but he knew the answer.

“No sex part at all.” blushed Taeyong.

“Wait, you haven’t gotten physical yet? I thought you guys would have sex marathons.” said the blonde astonished.

Taeyong chokes on his ramen at the statement so hard he started tearing up. Ten patted his back and gave him a glass of water, the other thanking him coughing. After he finally calmed down he put his chopsticks down. “I forgot I shouldn’t eat while you talk” he deadpanned glaring at the blonde.

“What I said was true, why you haven’t you fucked yet?” said Ten.

“Johnny has been busy with the coffee shop these days and he is often tired.”

“What about the weekends? You usually spend those together.”

“Well we do spend time together but he hadn’t made a move yet.” said the silver head biting his lips.

“Have things grown heated between you two? Was there any foreplay?” said Ten straightening his back to face him better.

“Well we had makeout sessions on the couch and there were a few… hand jobs.” Taeyong face was bright pink that moment.

“Honey that is a step, any blowjobs? smiled Ten.

The other nodded turning red, making his roommate chuckle. “He gave me one but we didn’t do anything else, we were sleepy. I just didn’t want to make a move so he won’t think that I want him just for sex you know.”

“Johnny is no stranger, you know him well and he knows you. There is no way that he would think that. He might not do foreplays because he won’t stop if you tell him to.” advised the man patting the others back.

“But, I don’t want him to stop” whispered the other. “It’s been 6 months, I might snap and attack him any moment.”

“Well then jump on him, seduce him. You can say you forgot your pjs trousers and walk around with just his hoodie, trust me it works.” winked the man.

Taeyong raised his eyebrows with a smirk “Have you used that on Lucas?”

Ten shook his head “No, but I am an expert in seducing.”

“I am sure you are using it to the fullest now.” smiled the man eating a bite of his now soggy ramen.

Ten bit his bottom lip. “Well not that much…we haven’t..”

“Haven’t what?” interrupted the other but he quickly figured out judging from his shocked expression. “YOU HAVEN’T HAD SEX!?YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?! he screamed.

“Quiet honey, even walls have ears.” chuckled Ten.

“You are not kidding me, are you? asked the man with a frown.

“Nope, not at all. It’s just I was always seeking some comfort, some tenderness when I was having sex with others, but now that I have Lucas I don’t need it that much, I don’t seek it. I have him, he is the sweetest, showering me with kisses and cuddles.”

Taeyong gave him a hug them, Ten could feel the smile against his shirt. “I am genuinly happy for you.” he said pulling away.

“After these months though, I am starting to be sexually starved for him only. Have you seen him without a shirt on? That should be illegal.” sighed the man.

“Well then go for it, you are a master of seduction.” winked the man.

“That I am, honey.”

\-------------------------------//////////////////----------------------------------------------

Johnny opened his apartment door with a sigh, he was dead tired. Saturdays were always busy, more and more new people were coming and Johnny was glad. He had to hire more waiters Jisung and Chenle and train a new barista Jeno. Jeno was a smart kid, a fast learner so the service was even faster.

Johnny was starting to think of moving the coffee shop to a bigger building so there won’t be such a long line outside. This though had to be considered some other time. Now, he was exhausted and he wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend. After taking off his coat and putting his shoes away he headed to the kitchen. He could smell something delicious coming from there, Taeyong was doing his magic once again since Johnny was sure his fridge and cupboards were mostly empty.

Oh, mother of all things holy.

Taeyong was cooking indeed, humming slowly as he was stirring the pan, clad in only Johnny’s hoodie. His thighs were on display, pale and smooth and the man fought the urge to bite them. The shorter one turned and gave him a smile. His hair was slightly damp, he must have taken a shower. Damn, Johnny is screwed.

“You are back Johnny” Taeyong turned off the heat and gave him a hug. Johnny could feel the soft skin against his jeans. But he gave the smaller a smile and peck on the lips as a greeting, trying very hard not to corner him on the kitchen counter.

“Hello Yongie, what did my favorite cook made?

“I made some chili soup since it is cold outside, you also seemed a bit sad on the phone.” said the man.

“Thank you love, I am fine, I am just exhausted and in need of a shower” said the man initiating a kiss this time.

“The water is still warm, you can go and shower, I will set the table.” said Taeyong.

The dinner passed with a blur for Johnny, the chilly of course was delicious. Taeyong and Johnny talked about their week and after that they cuddled on the couch to watch TV and that was the big test for Johnny. Taeyoung was sprawled on top of him, his head on his chest, his thighs on full display, the hoodie was raised a little showing off his boxers. They have covered themselves with a blanket. He was trying really hard to breath.

“Hey love,” the other hummed meaning that he was listening. “Why aren’t you wearing any pants? You are going to catch a cold.”

“I took the spare ones that I have here last time to bring new ones and I forgot to bring any since I was in a hurry. I am warm enough don’t worry, you are like a furnace. Are you sick maybe?” asked the man putting his hand on the others forehead.

“I am fine baby, not sick” said Johnny giving him a kiss. The other sighed, combing Johnny’s fair with his fingers, responding to the kiss biting his bottom lip. The taller let out a growl urging the man on top to open his mouth with his tongue. A filthy deep kiss took place, both moaning in pleasure, Johnny putting his palms on the others naked thighs, growling once again at the touch and Taeyong let out a small moan. Johnny pulled away, trying really hard not to succumb in his thoughts to jump on his boyfriend and make him moan all night. Taeyong had the audacity to smirk at him and dive down to give him a kiss on the neck. Johnny closed his eyes breathing slowly, trying to calm down.

“Johnny..” whined the other, “Are you tired? Shall we go to bed?” he said biting the others’ earlobe, making him hiss.

“Love, if you continue like this I don’t think we are going to use the bed for its original purpose.” answered the one lifting his upper body so he can sit on the couch with the shorter on his lap.

“What do you mean Johnny?” said the other letting out a surprised yelp as the other bit his neck.

“I think you know what I mean.” Johnny said slipping his palm under the others hoodie, caressing the skin above Taeyong’s hip bone with his fingertips, making him shiver at the contact, ”You might not be able to walk well the next few days”. The distance between their lips was a few inches and they could feel each others’ breath. The silver haired gulped excited, though he was the one seducing this other, he had to suck it up and make his move.

Taeyong gave the other a smirk and dived to give his boyfriend a deep kiss. He broke the embrace, lifting himself from the couch, not breaking eye contact. “Then I hope you keep your promise.” he purred heading to the bedroom. He didn’t have to turn around to see if the other was following him, he could hear the hurried footsteps. He giggled at the others’ eagerness.

A few minutes later, the couple was heavily making out on the bed, their clothes were sprawled across the room in various directions. Taeyong couldn’t resist caressing the other’s body, mapping Johnny’s muscles with his fingertips, he saw the man half naked so many time when he was emerging from the shower but he never had the chance to properly touch him. Now that he finally had the chance, he wanted to savor it, to feel the softness on the skin contrast to the hard muscles underneath. Johnny was taking a liking to his neck, leaving bites and hickies across the column, making Taeyong shiver. They were at the beginning and Taeyong was feeling molten lava travelling across his veins. He pulled Johnny to share a filthy kiss. They broke away from air and Johnny dived further down to kiss his chest, to lick his nipples making the other gasp.

“As much as I want to take things slow, I can’t take it anymore, I really want to fuck you hard,” Johnny confessed with a predatory look on his face.

“Well then hurry ..” pleaded the other.

They both knew that moment that it was going to be a long night.

\-----------------------------///////////////////-----------------------------------

“Way to go honey!!” said Ten hugging Taeyong who has flushed up to his hair roots.

“It was high time you did it, Johnny has been smiling nonstop this past two weeks.” said Doyoung with a smile.

“But I didn’t know you guys could be so kinky. Even in the car?” , wondered Mark with a sly smile.

“You are the one talking, like you and Yuta haven’t fucked in a public gym shower.” deadpanned Taeyong with a raised eyebrow, making the other choke on his drink and Ten whistle.

“How about you Ten? Haven’t you gotten adventurous with Lucas?” asked Taeyong.

“ He had to attend a tattoo convention and didn’t have the time to go out on a date, I miss him.” whined the other.

“You haven’t fucked with Lucas?” asked Mark. Ten shook his head looking at his coffee.

“We thought you guys were going at it like bunnies.” continued Doyoung.

“No we haven’t yet. He is special and I enjoy spending time with him. I know it might sound weird but I am very happy even if we haven’t fucked yet.”

“That means you are whipped.” said Taeyong.

“You really love him, don’t you Ten?” smiled Mark.

That moment Ten look at him silent, like he was figuring out his feelings at that moment. A fond smile appeared on his lips and his eyes sparkled at the thought of his boyfriend. That was an expression that Taeyong was sure he never saw on his roommate.

“I do, I love him, I haven’t given much thought to it before, but now I am sure,” answered the man stirring his coffee with a smile on his face. The rest looked at him smiling as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one, sorry for not writing the smut but I have already wrote one in my previous work so I wanted to write about another couple in this one.
> 
> The next and sadlythe last one will be uploaded next Friday.
> 
> Until then, lots of kisses and remember you are amazing,  
> PurpleMoonAboveUs.


	8. Break his resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of One hell of a party!!  
> Thanks to anyone who commented and gave kudos, you made me so happy!!  
> I love you!!

“I am so excited we will go to the club, it’s been so long since we gathered as a group.” said Mark smiling. He was at Taeyong’s and Ten’s apartment, sitting on Taeyong’s bed as the two roommates was getting themselves ready.

“Yes it’s been so long since I danced at a club.” said Taeyong fixing his hair. He was dressed in black ripped jeans and a red shirt with black stripes.

“You are ready to knock their socks honey?” asked Ten entering the room. He was wearing black leather pants and a slightly see-through black shirt. He had dyed his hair black and styled them so his forehead was shown. Mark whistled at him, giving him a smile.

“You look great!! I bet Lucas won’t keep his hands of you.”

“Well that is the point.” smirked Ten.

“You really are trying to kill your boyfriend?” asked Taeyong putting on a black jacket.

“No, just break his resolve so he can fuck me,” smiled Ten. “But it is not going to happen if we don’t hurry. Jaehyun and Doyoung are going to meet us there and Lucas and Johnny are going to come a little later. Is Yuta waiting us outside?”

“Yeah he just sent me a text, he is outside with the Uber. Let’s go”

\--------------------------------///////////////////--------------------------------------------

“You are looking good bro,” complimented Johnny with a smile. Lucas smiled to him returning the compliment. The tattoo shop owner was wearing black pants with a tight fitted black T-shirt and a leather jacket whereas the coffee shop owner was wearing ripped black jeans with a sleeveless shirt and a bomber jacket. They entered the club and went to the couch the others were sitting. One of the clubs owners was a satisfied costumer of Lucas, he tattooed the expanse of his back, and wanted to treat him so he gave them a huge discount.

“You are here guys!!” smiled Yuta and the duo guessed he was slightly drunk.

“Yeah sorry for being late, a client didn’t inform that he wanted a huge tattoo so it took longer” huffed the man.

“I had some errands that took longer that they supposed to.” said Johnny taking off his jacket. 

“Your boos are on the dance floor slaying,” smiled Jaehyun sensing that the two men were looking for them.

Lucas and Johnny scanned the crowd to look at their boyfriends and surely enough they spotted them quickly at the centre of the dancefloor. They were moving their hips sensually to the beat making everyone around staring with lust filled looks. It wasn’t hard to do that since they were both dance majors.

“Oh fuck.” said Lucas looking at Ten’s choice of attire.

“I really need a drink.” Johnny agreeing not taking his eyes of Taeyong, “He is really going to kill me,” he said accepting the drink Mark gave them, an amused look on his face.

That moment Taeyong and Ten appeared, out of breath and smiled as soon as they saw their boyfriends. Ten didn’t hesitate to give Lucas a kiss as a greeting and the tall man didn’t hesitated to grab the others’ hips, feeling the cool leather. His patience was running thin. The couples sat down as well, the two newcomers next to each other.

“Do you want to dance Johnny?” asked Taeyong with a smile.

“Maybe a little later, take a breather.” said the man smiling. Him and Lucas took off his jackets and their boyfriends turned silent looking at them. Ten looked at Lucas with a dark look on his face and the taller knew it was going to be a long night. As for Taeyong he whispered something on the others ear and the couple were the first to leave.

A shoe was thrown absently in the living room but none of them care as they tried to take each other’s clothes off, not breaking the intense lip lock. The shorter moaned beautifully when Lucas’ tongue brushed with his and pushed him to the bedroom. They both dropped ungracefully on the bed, Ten not resisting climbing on top of the other trying to keep their lips locked. They broke away for breath and Lucas dived to bite and suck the others neck, the other hooked his hands under the taller’s tight shirt, urging him to take it off.

When the other finally did, Ten stop to look at the stunning tattoos on the others skin brushing them lighting with the pads of his fingers. Given the opportunity, Lucas turned their positions so he was on top unbuttoning Ten’s pants, sliding them off along with his underwear. The tattoo artist really wanted their first time to be gentle and sweet to savor the other, but now he wanted Ten to gasp and moan as he wrecked him. The dance major took off his shirt and lifted his head back as his boyfriend was mouthing the head of his cock, quickly taking him to his mouth. Fingers threaded in Lucas’ hair, moans echoed through the walls. He embarrassingly came, too quickly for his liking but the other was very skilled with his tongue.

Lucas let his cock with a loud pop, smirking at him, knowing that he broke his resolve quickly making Ten heart skip a beat as he saw a hint of adoration in the others’ eyes. He pulled the other to give him a deer slow kiss, the other not complying, their chests touching, hearts beating. A packed of condoms and lube were retrieved quickly, Lucas started to prep him. He took his time, giving him gently strokes trying to make him as comfortable as ever. Ten didn’t realize that the other had three fingers in, Lucas didn’t hurt him opening him, he was so gentle. The dancer could feel how the other was taking care of him, the fond looks he was giving him, the comforting words he was muttering when Ten’s breath hitched. No one else was that patient to take care of him, to prep him with less pain. He felt so… loved.

Lucas pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom packet. After he put it on and lubed himself he pressed the head on the other’s entrance making the other moan.

“You prepped me well enough, hurry up.” he said smiling at him.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.” said Ten caressing the others cheek. Lucas buried his head on the others neck and pushed inside slowly. The couple groaned at the contact, adrenaline rushing through their veins. Ten circled his arms around the others’ shoulders, feeling arms around his waist. The tattoo artist started moving slowly, groaning lightly at the contact but the thrusts quickly turned desperate to Ten’s pleas to go faster. Lucas readjusted his hold, his arms grabbing the others hip as he quickened his thrusts, hitting the others prostate with dead accuracy.

The bed creaked at the movement, the headboard was slamming into the wall though the couple didn’t care trying to bring each other into climax. It wasn’t long since they both came with a shout, Ten slightly trembling at the intensity of the orgasm. Lucas pulled out and laid his head on the others’ chest, trying to regain his breath. He lifted his head slightly to look at the other, his chin touching Ten’s chest. Ten was looking at him with glazed eyes, fondness evident in them with a small smile. Lucas moved up so he can kiss those smiling lips slowly, feeling hands caressing his cheeks. He was in utter bliss there, with Ten’s touch and lips. Three words came out of his mouth without much thought.

“ I love you.” The other looked at him with wide eyes. “Damn, was it too soon? I-I am sorry. I shouldn-“ he sputtered.

“I love you too,” said the other amusement and love in his eyes “and no it wasn’t too soon.” he said lifting his head so they can kiss again. They couldn’t contain their smiles against their lips, their hearts full. They slept soundly in a embrace, their skins decorated with love bites and scratches, when the sun started to rise.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end! *applause*  
> If any one is interested of me talking about the brainstorming of this book comment down below. I will write a short chapter.
> 
> Now I don't know when I am going to write in this fandom again so if you are interested in reading another Johnny/Taeyong fic you can read my previous work Orgasmic Brownies.
> 
> Until my next work, lots of kisses and remember you are amazing!  
> PurpleMoonAboveUs.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who reached the end of this fic, thank you!! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it. I have a different way of writing this fic so if you want an extra chapter of explaining my brainstorming comment below and I will write.


End file.
